DavidHawk Actor
David is one of the many Professional Wrestlers in the Assault Wrestling Federation (AWF). On 5/5/11 he lost a Loser Leaves OEW Match to "The Golden Boy" Vince Aftermath and was fired from the company. On Facebook, David has assured his fans that he is not retiring from SL Wrestling and is looking for a new home for himself. UPDATE: On 6/6/11, David returned, with a darker look. In the weeks leading up to his return, promos played, with the prophecy of someone coming on 6/6/11, the cheers erupted as David used a zipline from the walkway above the ring to enter it and attack "The Golden Boy" Vince Aftermath. Genesis In the beginning, the account of DavidHawk Actor was created to enjoy Star Trek roleplay. Soon after, David got into superhero roleplaying and eventually found SL Pro Wrestling. His friends, Lex Umaga and Derrick Zane brought him to Savannah Mohegan, owner of Showdown Wrestling Federation (SWF). March 13th, 2010 Early morning of March 13th, David met Savannah, owner of the SWF and got interested immediately. After the talk, he was told that later in the day, SWF was having its March FPV event. David wanted trained and found Morpheus Shelman at Birthright Pro Wrestling (BPW). Within the first ten minutes, David caught on and even wrote a generic singles match card, a match card he still hands out to rookies to help with training and was reborn as "The Renegade" DavidHawk Actor. Before the SWF show that day, David went to the Omega Events Arena, just watched as others got ready for their matches. Fate smiled upon David that day because Wither Winogrod didn't have an opponent and wanted a rookie to work with. David volunteered and made his debut there, during the SWF FPV event. Foundation of the OEW Within days of getting into the wrestling world of SL, Derrick Zane began thinking about starting his own promotion. He told Lex Umaga, who told David. Derrick decided he wanted to wait a couple months to learn how the other companies they were all working for were running shows. But David is an action man and not very patient. With his urging, Lex was excited to get started and the two of them convinced Derrick Zane to start planning. With the help of Jedrek Leodhais as the financial backer to found the group, they were off and running. At this point, very early in his pro wrestling career, David was working for every company he could. He worked SWF, BPW and All-Hardcore Wrestling Federation (AHWF) as a commentator. So adding another company on top of that, one he would be responsible for booking for seemed ridiculous, but as soon as they announced the new company, Over the Edge Wrestling, people came in flocks. With the land assistance from Zorina Koray, the expertise of Derrick Zane, the managerial skills of Lex Umaga and the story writing of David, the OEW was up and ready to run. Willow Halfpint and Zorina built the first arena and on Monday, March 29th of 2010, the OEW kicked off with their first episode of Monday Night Adrenaline. Soon Adrenaline would move to Wednesdays and finally end up on Thursdays. The roster expanded and the OEW opened up Monday Night Rush and even has attempted a couple Saturday shows, Europa, which was replaced by Drive, which was in turn replaced by Underground. United States Champion (SWF) Once hired by SWF, David got his real-life best friend and brother by fate, Jedrek Leodhais to join as well, hoping to bring a new tag team onto the scene. David as "The Renegade" and Jedrek as "The Rebel" formed R&R and was primed and ready to set the tag team division on fire, but they'd hit a bump in the road. The top tag team in SWF was the Hollywood Elite, the team of Braden Karsin and JWolf Vyper and legend has it, they refused to let R&R get past them. Savannah saw drama on the horizon and switched it up. She instead wanted David to take on Braden in singles competition for the United States Championship. On April 10th, 2010, the day that David was supposed to win the title from Braden, Karsin couldn't make it to the show. So Savannah stripped Braden of the title and awarded it to David. A title he defended successfully the next week against Derrick Zane. First-Ever OEW World Champion To kick OEW off, the management decided to start a tournament to determine the first OEW World Champion. The tournament was scheduled to end on April 14th, 2010 on a Free Per View-style Adrenaline. As the tournament winded down, David ended up in the finals against Derrick Zane inside a Steel Cage. The match was mostly one-sided as Derrick Zane beat the tar out of DavidHawk Actor. As Zane attempted to climb out of the cage, Loki Voorhees came running down the ramp. He dropkicked the cage, knocking Zane off as David climbed up the opposite side and escaped. That night, "The Renegade" DavidHawk Actor had his name etched in stone and history. Intercontinental Championship (NWE) Hoyce Fang, another professional wrestler David had met in the SWF and who had been part of the beginning roster of the OEW, decided to start his own promotion called National Wrestling Entertainment. On April 30th, 2010 David was once again set to face Derrick Zane, but this time for the NWE Intercontinental Championship. Once again, "The Renegade" would have his hand raised at the end of the day, over Derrick Zane. ASW, RCW and BPW In April, right before SWF had shut down, David went to work for Rage Championship Wrestling and All-Star Wrestling. ASW only made it one show on April 18th, 2010, where David faced Glemy Adder and lost. With Rage, David fought in a few matches, mostly against JWolf Vyper, the highlight being a Triple Threat Match where David fought both JWolf and Sammie Portal. Soon after, Rage Championship Wrestling stopped doing shows. Birthright Pro Wrestling, the company responsible for training David had been good to him. But each week, less and less people signed up for matches eventhough BPW was actually paying talent to perform, the only company in SL Wrestling doing such a thing. Eventually, BPW had to shut their doors with lack of interest. Walkout of the SWF 5/1/10 During their stay in the SWF, David and Derrick ended up having many conflicts with JWolf Vyper. During an NWE show, JWolf was the referee and made some disrespectful comments to a member of the audience. Hoyce, Derrick and David were all so upset they spoke to Xp3 Actor, who had taken over ownership of SWF, demanding JWolf be let go or they wouldn't show up for Championship Anarchy, a FPV that was scheduled for the next day. Xp3 decided to not release JWolf, and true to their word, mere hours before the show on 5/1/10, Derrick, Hoyce and David walked away from the SWF, taking Sammie Portal, Jedrek Leodhais, Trent Ruby and Braden Karsin with them. It was probably the biggest walk out in SL Pro Wrestling History and without their biggest names and champions, the SWF had no other choice but to cancel Championship Anarchy and close their doors. It is a moment in history, David regrets but felt morally necessary. The Outlaws After defeating Sammie Portal at Spring Bashing in a Submissions Match to retain the OEW Championship, David and Jedrek decided it would be nice for them to have some backup when it comes to matches. Some insurance policies. On the 5/3/10 edition of Monday Night Rush, they got that in the form of JW Beeswing and Toad Ormega, and the four of them called themselves The Outlaws. They were a gang of four men who only cared about gold. David was the World Champion, Jedrek was the Intercontinental Champion and the Tag Team Championship titles stayed with JW and Toad. They had eachothers' backs when it came to working during shows. Anytime it looked like one of them was in trouble, the other three would run out and assist. But, as with most teams in pro wrestling, backstage politics broke them up as Toad and JW left the company and soon after Jedrek took some time off. General Manager of the OEW After being screwed by Thommy Connolly, then GM of the OEW, at Glory Bound 7/24 by helping Sammie Portal defeat David for the OEW Championship, Thommy Connolly was released from his role as GM by Owner, Zorina Koray. The next night on Monday Night Rush, she introduced the new General Manager, DavidHawk Actor! During his time as General Manager, David screwed with Sammie Portal as much as he could and also fought off a failed invasion by Phoenix Rising World Wrestling (PRWW). David lead the OEW as best as he thought, but he incurred the wrath of the returning Derrick Zane. At Collision Course, David put his spot as General Manager up against Derrick's OEW Contract in a Street Fight. On 8/29/10, at OEW Collison Course, Derrick Zane defeated David in the Street Fight. Immediately following, Zorina came out, firing David from his spot as General Manager. Birth of "The Stinger" In mid-August, Jedrek Leodhais returned to the OEW with a new beefier look and long hair, calling himself The Lion. He said he was back and on the hunt for the Tag Team Championship and everyone would be surprised at who his partner was. On Monday Night Rush 8/30, the night after David was fired from being General Manager of the OEW, Jedrek introduced his brother. A man who had gone home after Collision Course and had a long hard look in the mirror and when he was done, he figured out who he was supposed to be. He was the face of the OEW and would now be there for the fans as "The Stinger" a tribute to early-90's Sting with the indigo colors and facepaint. This was a different David, one who really enjoyed putting on a show for the fans and opposed the top heels at the time. David has continued to be "The Stinger", lighting up the ring everytime he steps inside it. OEW Hall of Fame 2011 On March 29th 2011, on the first anniversary of the OEW's first show, David was inducted into the first class of the OEW Hall of Fame. In his speech, he thanked every person who was ever a member of the OEW and every person who had ever been to an OEW show. Trials and Tribulations of the OEW As David's persona on screen was rising in popularity, his backstage persona began taking hits. The beginning of May saw Lex Umaga leave the OEW due to actions taken by David that Lex perceived as his attempt to push him out of the Management. Since then, Lex has made his return as well as patched his friendship up with David. In late July 2010, Derrick Zane had an argument with Zorina Koray and he also left, leaving David as the sole owner and last founder standing of the OEW. Derrick would return just a month later, but find himself at odds again with the Management of OEW in early 2011 and leave once again. Throughout each roadblock in the way, David and the OEW has put their figurative shoulders down and ran head first through them. One thing has shown true above all else, David and the OEW can weather any storm, can overcome any obsticle and will always come out fresher. People have left on bad terms and started up their own companies, fights have started and ended just as quickly. The problems, luckily, have never out-weighed the successes of the OEW. 5/5/11 - Loser Leaves OEW Match On the 5/5/11 edition of OEW Thursday Night Adrenaline, David lost a Loser Leaves OEW Match to "The Golden Boy" Vince Aftermath. Right afterwards, OEW GM, Evan Briggs, walked out and proceeded to fire The Stinger. Behind the scenes, this was due to David's real life getting in the way. A new job caused his days off to not include OEW show days, so he was forced to create an out for the character in the OEW. At last update, David is now considering working at another company that does have a show on one of his days off to continue the legacy of The Stinger. 6/6/11 - He is Coming... On Monday Night Rush, 6/6/11, The Stinger returned to the ring in a long black trenchcoat and new facepaint. He returned, triumphantly, to the OEW, attacking Vince Aftermath and chasing him to the backstage. Assault Wrestling Federation On OEW Thursday Night Adrenaline on 7/7/11, it was announced that OEW would now be joining with the ICW to form the Digital Wrestling Alliance and would also be cutting its Monday show to create a new company, the AWF, which would take over the Monday night slot with AWF Uprising. In the same announcement, it was said that a draft was held between the three companies and that DavidHawk Actor was drafted to the AWF. The following Monday, David made his presence known, finally back as The Renegade, ditching The Stinger and the facepaint. Would have been a great night, but Damien Hex interrupted him and attacked. The two began a great feud that turned in David's favor at AWF Wrestle Night 1 on 8/1/11, where Damien faced David in a Falls Count Anywhere Match with the vacant AWF World Title on the line. David knocked Damien off the archway on the stage, sending Damien 30 feet down, crashing through two tables before hitting the ground. Up on top, David looked down and flew into the air, nailing a shooting star splash upon Damien, eventually covering the insane one for the three count victory, making David the first-ever AWF World Champion. Highlights Finishing Moves *Shoulder Lock *"NMP" (Fireman Carry into a Cutter) Championships and Accomplishments *OEW Hall of Fame 2011 Inductee (3/29/11 *inducted into the Hall of Fame on 3/29/11) *OEW Legends Award (x2) (3/29/11 *won Superstar of the Year Award) (3/29/11 *won Good Guy of the Year Award) *OEW General Manager (7/25/10 - 8/29/10) *NBW World Heavyweight Champion (x1) (10/17/11 - current *awarded the championship by Stuart Warf and later defeated Jason Long to retain on AWF Uprising 10/17) *AWF World Heavyweight Champion (x1) (8/1/11 - 10/3/11 *defeated Damien Hex in a Falls Count Anywhere Match on AWF Wrestle Night 1 8/1, vacated by Shane Aftermath when David refused to relinquish the OEW Championship on 10/3) *OEW World Heavyweight Champion (x5) (4/14/10 - 6/27/10 *defeated Derrick Zane in a Cage Match on Wednesday Night Adrenaline 4/14, defeated by Tam Dalglish in a Steel Cage Match at OEW Summer Smash 6/27) (6/28/10 - 7/25/10 *defeated Tam Dalglish after claiming his rematch clause on Monday Night Rush 6/28, defeated by Sammie Portal in a Last Man Standing Match at OEW Glory Bound 7/25) (2/27/11 - 2/27/11 *defeated The Feral Wolf and Vince Aftermath in a Triple Threat Match at OEW Exile 2/27, defeated by Vince Aftermath immediately after in an on-the-spot rematch at OEW Exile 2/27) (3/27/11 - 5/1/11 *defeated Vince Aftermath in a Hell in a Cell Submissions Match via Scorpion Death Lock at OEW Immortality 3/27, defeated by Bryce Lexenstar in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match at OEW Disaster Zone 5/1) (9/25/11 - 9/26/11 *defeated Jedrek Leodhais in an AWF vs OEW, Brother vs Brother/Title vs Title Match at DWA Collision on 9/25, vacated by order of the DWA Committee due to David not being a contracted OEW wrestler on 9/26) *OEW Intercontinental Champion (x1) (2/17/11 - 2/24/11 *defeated The Samoan Savage, Ungangi in a Steel Cage Match on Thursday Night Adrenaline 2/17, defeated by Ungangi backstage after Thursday Night Adrenaline as The Briggade beat down Jedrek and David 2/24) *OEW Cruiserweight Champion (x1) (1/1/11 - 2/3/11 *defeated JWolf Vyper in a No DQ's Match on Saturday Night Underground 1/1 , defeated by Evan Briggs after a huge attack by Ungangi on Thursday Night Adrenaline 2/3) *OEW Tag Team Champion (w/ Jedrek Leodhais x1) (8/30/10 - 10/4/10 *defeated The Bikers of Apocalypse (Damien Hex and Bigshw Wasp) in a Tag Team Match at OEW Rush 8/30 to win the vacated titles, defeated by Freaq-N-Sexy (Trent Ruby & The Freaqshow) in a Tag Team Match on Monday Night Rush 10/4 as Virtual Warrior stood in for Jedrek as David's partner) *SWF United States Champion (x1) (4/10/10 - 5/1/10 *was awarded the US Title after Braden Karsin was stripped for failure to appear at Saturday Showdown 4/10, vacated when a number of individuals walked out of SWF Championship Anarchy on 5/1) *NWE Intercontinental Champion (x1) (4/30/10 - 5/21/10 *defeated Derrick Zane in a Steel Cage Match on NWE Friday 4/30, vacated when NWE shut down after their last episode of NWE Friday on 5/21)